Blood Monarch
by Cackler
Summary: Princess Lisa and Morag the bounty hunter switch bodies. Will Morag take up the mantle of Britain's monarch? Body swap, shoujo-ai. Warnings for mild language & mild gore.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Monarch ~ By Cackler

1

Morag MacDougal listened keenly to her surroundings. Her head was lowered as she stood, still as a statue, and black curls slid down to obscure the top part of her face. Her wand was held in a precise grip, her dragon hide boots dented the snow. Unmoving, she subtly expanded her awareness in a wide perimeter around her. They were closing in. She sensed them, and she could be patient.

The forest was blanketed in winter quiet, but it was tense, as if nature were holding its breath. Morag knew it would be soon...

Crashes sounded suddenly in the foliage. Morag whirled to see chimaeras erupting from the darkened woods, their great growls piercing the midnight silence. Three hulking forms leapt above her, silhouetted by the glowing moon. The bounty hunter slashed the air with her wand, and with a shouted incantation the central beast exploded in blood. One other, too close to the spell lost its eye in a gush of red. Morag rolled to avoid the third which, unhindered, still attempted to tear her to pieces.

More chimaeras charged out of the trees. The one-eyed beast was recovering. The huntress was backed up at a cliff top but she was unfazed by the disadvantage. Morag flung out two blasting hexes at the stampede and sent a bone shattering curse at one which had gotten too close as it lunged for her knees. She kicked it over the gorge. Remaining chimaeras rushed her. Then she heard the battle cries of her comrades.

Gregory Goyle and Colin Creevey bounded out of the woods, taking the assembled monsters from behind. They'd been lying in wait, striking only when they had the element of surprise. Colin found a good angle and slashed through two in a row. Greg, flying in on a firebolt-class broom, beheaded another and licked the spray that landed on his lips. Morag then summoned the heart of a confused creature attempting to take on the newcomers.

With the added help, Morag and her companions made short work of the horde (although she was owed the greater number of kills. Morag, the leader of their group, was by far the more powerful and bloodthirsty of the three). They ended up sending all of the bodies off the cliff, for they needed them all together to set up the portkey and at least one of the dead would already be down there. The trio intended to sell the carcasses as potions ingredients. Now that the Forbidden Forest had become a free-for-all it was the perfect place for nailing high profile targets.

Colin mounted the broom behind Gregory. The broom had been modified to take extra weight and bulk. As the two made their descent, Morag stayed behind on the cliff in case any stragglers had yet to come to slaughter. She assumed a combat pose and expanded her senses once more. Her eyes widened when she realized something was coming toward her fast. As it was nearly upon her, she thrust out with her wand...

Earlier

Hogwarts was under seige. The castle's occupants were all holed up in the Great Hall, with Order members standing guard at the massive doors, held shut by magic. The Dark Lord's army had infiltrated the fortress and for all they knew were just on the other side of this barrier. Lord Dumbledore sat hunched in his throne on the dais, being fussed over by Madame Pomphrey. His arms were blackened and shriveled, and the curse could be seen to have spread to his neckline. He did not have much time left.

"Where is she?" he rasped. "Where is the princess?"

There was shifting in the crowds of frightened people and guards. A girl with shoulder-length, spaghetti blonde hair wearing pure white robes emerged and approached the dais. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "My Lord," she spoke softly.

"Lisa, my dear girl, the time has come. The Dark Lord's forces are nearly upon us. You must flee. Take my amulet."

She did so, lifting the amulet delicately over his white head. He doubtlessly could no longer move his hands. In her palms the ruby pendant glimmered beautifully.

"It is a special portkey, made for one, that will transport you just outside the castle wards - what's left of them. Travel by way of the Forbidden Forest. It is the only way you may escape their notice, and you must live. At all costs, you must live."

Lisa Turpin nodded, remorseful at her unhappy duty. She was to flee and leave her countrymen to their dooms. As much pain as it brought her, she knew it must be done. If she could get out she could find her brother and his light battalion. Then they might be able to drive out their foe.

Lisa walked to the door to the antechamber and opened it, knowing the emergency portkey point was within. She stopped however when she saw Susan.

It was a polyjuiced clone of herself, wearing identical robes and everything, but all the same she knew it was Susan. Lisa's eyes welled up with tears, and then she was hugging her. "Oh Susan!"

"It's alright, Lisa," Susan reassured her, shakily serene. "I don't fear. I have led a good life. This is my choice."

Lisa had no words for this. She merely sobbed into Susan's shoulder, utterly miserable with this development. Susan pushed her into the corner of the room. She smiled. "Go," she whispered. "Now, go!"

The princess activated the portkey, gazing at her friend with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then the world rushed away.

Lisa was at the forest's edge. She glanced back at the castle only once, and then wasted no more time. She dashed into the trees and ran for all she was worth.

Later

She had been running for a while and was so exhausted that her body screamed for rest. She was just beginning to slump against a tree trunk when she heard a terrific series of cracks and a crash. A different tree from the one she stood by, completely uprooted, fell to the ground parallel to the princess, a near miss. Then the tree she leaned against shook mightily and she shrieked.

Jumping out of its way, she turned to see a massive Zodiac creature looming over her, the tree clutched in its giant hand. Luminescent drool dripped from 2 ½ meter fangs. A horrible sound issued from its mouth and rent the air, bending the treetops nearly sideways. Lisa narrowly avoided when the second tree was flung to ground almost on top of her. She began to run for her life.

Morag

A slight blonde girl dressed all in white, like a ghost, ran out of the forest. "Who the hell are you?" Morag demanded, barely stopping herself in time from cursing the girl to oblivion.

"Help me!" the girl gasped. It was then that Morag saw the monstrous head clear the treeline, feel its earthshaking steps. It roared ferociously at them. Morag, exalted at its appearance, was already raising her wand to send her best dark spells at it, envisioning greedily the bounty she would receive in payment for its slaying. However, before a single Latin phrase could be vocalized, the girl, the _bimbo_, crashed into her, and the next thing Morag knew they were both toppling over the edge. _Idiot, didn't she notice I was standing on a cliff?_

The girl was latched onto her painfully tight, and Morag wanted to shake the ditz off, but as they plummeted something in her decided it might be nice to face the end of days not alone. So instead she returned the tight embrace. The last thing she saw was a great golden glow envelope first the girl, then herself, she assumed, as it filled her vision and she knew no more.

Hogwarts

Alecto Carrow sauntered into the Great Hall, a supremely satisfied grin on her unpleasant face. The door wards had finally been broken down and she and her fellow death eaters had easily overwhelmed the defense. Now the dark soldiers had Order members at wand point and she could see the rest of the castle's inhabitants huddled fearfully around the black-veined corpse of their king. He probably kicked the bucket the moment their last wards were obliterated to nothing. She sniggered at the thought.

"I guess the princess is all we have left to contend with," she called over her shoulders to her forces, though she said it loud enough, for the whimpering court members to hear. She thought she saw a glimpse of purest white amongst their group. Alecto smirked cruelly. "Who will bring the good maiden forward?" she urged loudly and jubilantly.

The crowd glared angrily at her as she sought out the white. Yes, she was in there. Alecto waited for the figure to get further in sight before she summoned her. The girl in white flew to the forefront of the Hogwartian collective, but was grabbed by her fellow mages so she couldn't go further than that. The summoning spell strained but they held her strongly.

"What is this resistance?" Alecto mocked. "Hand her over and your lives may be spared! Why do you hesitate so?"

One of the Gryffindors, a tall male, responded to her taunts, along the lines of "We will never hand her over, now go back you scum!" Alecto barely paid attention. It was the same old stupid defiance. These light wizards never learned. She shifted her focus.

"Princess!" She tried. "Give yourself up. If you want to save the lives of your subjects-" her negotiative attempts were abruptly cut off at what she saw.

The princess' skin had begun to ripple and boil, looking like the surface of a sea caught in a nasty storm. Her head shook about violently and her hair spasmed, some of it growing, some of it just falling out. An inhuman gurgle rose from her throat. Alecto watched, transfixed for a bit before she recognized with a jolt what magical effect she was witnessing. At once the movement stopped and the princess' face and appearance settled into an entirely different one, one of a freckled and ginger-haired girl, one who Alecto knew could not have been a princess at all.

This time Alecto found nothing humourous in the situation. "I see, you light wizards have your tricks after all!" she snarled. "Too bad it seems you didn't think this one through! Where is the REAL princess?"

Gregory Goyle almost didn't catch them in time. They were only meters from the ground when he happened to glance up and, cussing to himself, cast his spell as quickly as he could manage. "Aresto Momentum," he bellowed. Out of his range of vision, Colin cast a cushioning charm at the snow.

The two - wait, two? - girls landed softly in the white powder. Colin and Greg immediately ran up to them, pulling them apart and examining them with anxious worry (for Morag) and curious bewilderment (for the stranger). The females were both out cold. However, seconds later the strange girl stirred.

"Greg? Oh wow, I thought I was dead for sure," she rose to sit up. Then she happened to see the black-haired girl lying beside her. "Oh shit I did die!" she exclaimed. Greg only stared at her in confusion.

"Morag?" asked Colin, brow creased. His hand reached up to scratch his skullcap. She noticed him. "Colin! Hey, you're looking at me! Am I a ghost then? What happened to that broad?" She scanned the clearing, looking in all the wrong places. She appeared perplexed. "Really, that girl should have landed around here."

"Er, Morag?" Colin cleared his throat. "Why do you look like that?"

She glanced down. "Holy fucking fuck! What the - How did I get in this girl's body? I'm fairly certain I haven't been sniffing potions fumes, so how the hell did this happen?"

Morag's body groaned. Their eyes snapped to it. Dreamy eyes opened tentatively. "Where am I?" uttered a voice so pathetic it should not have come from (what looked like) Morag's mouth. The real Morag, in Lisa's body, gnashed her teeth together.

"I think I know what this is!" said Colin. "I've heard about this in legends, when two people who share a near-death experience accidentally swap souls-"

"SWAP _SOULS?" _the livid huntress screeched. She grabbed Colin by the shoulders. "Is this _permanent_?"

"Think so," he gasped out as he was shaken bodily.

"No! I don't want this!"

Lisa, sitting up, squeaked when she saw Morag. She nearly fainted again.

Greg, having finally worked out the details in his brain, voiced his own question. "Morag, why did you and that girl have a near-death experience? I looked up and the two of you were falling from the sky. What happened?"

Morag paused. "Oh. Oh yeah well there was this big creature - the girl was running away from it see... I think it was a Zodiac beast! Anyway, the girl just ran right into me-"

"What happened to the Zodiac?"

Morag froze. "Oh. Ah..."

Rock debris rained on the party. With a boom the enormous monster landed behind them. Colin had his wand out already. "Looks like we gotta fight." With that he jumped and aimed a blinding spell at the Zodiac's head.

Morag made a twisting movement with her wrist as if she were turning a doorknob, an action which triggered the wand holster on her arm to release her wand into her hand... however no wood landed in her palm. Morag looked down and realized that Lisa's body had no holster attached to the arm. When she was distracted a giant clawed hand made a swiping motion and she and Lisa were airbourne. Seeing the massive, deadly claws from her position in flight she thought that Colin must have succeeded in blinding the beast or one of them would be stabbing through her midsection right then.

Morag and Lisa landed in a pile in the snow. Morag righted herself immediately. "Girl, where's your wand?" she demanded.

"What?" asked Lisa breathlessly.

"Where do you keep your wand?"

Some cogs seemed to snap together in Lisa's mind. "Er, in a pocket inside the robe-"

"No, not the robe!" Morag berated her even as she searched through the billowy white garment. "Don't ever keep it in the robe, always the sleeve!" She found what she was looking for and dashed off to join her comrades.

They had succeeded in dealing minor blows but no major injuries. The Zodiac creature was bleeding from the forehead and there were bones sticking out of one of its legs. Greg was keeping its attention occupied by attacking from random directions on his broom. Brandishing Lisa's wand, Morag charged the hulking monster.

"Diffindo Maximus!" she cried. She gave to the spell a plentiful amount of her power, and the light streaked from her wand and through the creature's torso. It had barely time to howl with agony before the top half of its body slid off and landed in the slush of blood mixed with snow. Next the bottom half fell over. Colin and Gregory whooped at their triumph.

"Put a portkey on this one!" shouted Colin joyously.

Morag looked back at Lisa. "That's how it's done!" she declared proudly with earned arrogance. Then she frowned when Lisa knelt. The girl that had taken her body was down on her knees in a most unflatteringly submissive pose.

"You are very strong," said Lisa. She lifted her eyes and connected Morag's gaze to her own beseeching one. "Please, you must help me! I am Lisa Turpin, the princess of Hogwarts Castle. I have just escaped from there; we've been invaded by the army of the Dark Lord. The Light Lord has fallen to curse, and my people are in grave danger! We must save them, and take back the castle! Or else the country will be thrown into chaos and tyrannic-"

"No," Morag interrupted flatly. Lisa spluttered uncomprehendingly. Morag shook her head not-so-sympathetically. "Look, I'm a _bounty hunter_. I don't do anything 'less I get paid. That's how it works, chit."

Dismayed, Lisa tried to bargain. "We've much gold and riches in our Gringotts vaults. No amount would be beyond our capacity-"

"Yeah not quite. Try again."

Lisa looked like she was about to cry. Incredulous and disgusted, Morag could not restrain a disdainful snort. Suddenly however Lisa appeared to reach a resolution and her eyes flashed with determination. She stood, and Morag was glad when she was no longer crouching so subserviently.

"Fine then, I have a different proposition for you. Take up my mantel and be princess in my stead, and rid my home of the forces of darkness, and in return I will give to you... the whole of my body and my soul, my willpower, my energy, my life force. I'll be your slave, I'll do all that you ask of me, all that I am will be yours. I'll do anything you tell me to do, forever, for the rest of my life!" She shuddered, closed her eyes. "On my life and magic, should you accept it."

Morag stared at Lisa in astonishment. The air rippled with magic. A brief, brisk wind picked up and blew across Morag's shoulders, causing her to shiver as she caught a whiff of _hitsuzen_. In a swift motion she stretched her arm forward and caught Lisa's in a strong grip. "I accept," she bit out, smiling grimly, in the grip of magic's will. "Morgana witness. On my life and magic, I accept. So mote it be."

Bright, golden ribbons of magic wrapped around their upper torsos and then extended across the distance to connect in between them. Morag felt a pressure on her chest. It grew, and she tried and failed to take in breath. Just as she feared she would suffocate, however, the pressure vanished, and the golden band of energy binding the two girls thinned and seemed to evaporate, though Morag knew it was still present, invisibly tying the two together. A magical bond had formed between them that would endure to the remainder of their mortal lives. Morag didn't know entirely how she felt about that, but there was no taking the vow back. She'd see this through.

"Morag!" Colin shouted. He and Greg were running towards them. "What did you do? What was that oath?"

"Boys, boys, cool it!" Morag exclaimed, shooting them looks. "I know what I'm doing." She smirked. "You are now looking at the princess of Britain, and I say we go grab me a throne."

As they figured out the gist of what had occurred, grins broke out on their faces. Colin turned to Gregory. "Greg, we are in the presence of royalty." The two of them mock-bowed from the waist, Colin adding flourishes with his hands.

Morag smiled at their antics. "Got your broom, Greg? We need to get to Hogwarts."

Greg nodded. He brought the Firebolt out of his pocket and unshrunk it. As before, Colin got on with him, and this time Morag slid on behind Colin. She beckoned Lisa to follow her example, which she did albeit with hesitation. "So I take it the fastest way is straight up?" she questioned Lisa.

"Mmhmm. Erm, will this broom be able to carry us all?"

"It's been modified," Morag replied, as if that was answer enough. Lisa squirmed.

Greg took off, and the four on the broom zoomed up the side of the cliff at a breakneck speed. Lisa squealed and held onto Morag with a deathgrip, gained thanks to the muscles of her newly acquired body. Morag choked.

When they cleared the cliff, they leveled out over the trees. Morag instructed Greg not to bother taking cover under the greenery. They shot towards the fortress. At the gates they took out a few sentries, but really there was not much to stop them barging into the castle. Lisa gave directions, but they weren't strictly necessary seeing as Greg had studied at Hogwarts a few years previously, before he quit and had done with schooling. Lisa didn't remember him ever being there of course.

The Great Hall doors were wide open, just as Lisa had feared. They flew over some heads and skidded to a stop in the very middle of the expansive room. Lisa toppled off the broom ungracefully while Morag jumped off and landed in a fighting stance. Of course, to the onlookers it would look like their princess had owned the more elegant dismount. She shook back her blonde hair and looked directly forward in the direction of the throne.

People wept over the body of an aged and wasted old geezer. A shortish woman in death eater garb was bullying a girl dressed in her same white robes in front of the dais, while stricken and angry Hogwartians watched, empty of retaliation. A quick scan of the room showed death eaters holding Order members prisoner, and torturing Order members and court members alike.

A very short man with a monocle, who could only have been part goblin, gasped at seeing them - specifically _her_. "Princess, why have you returned?" he sought, utterly horrified. In turn others in the hall caught sight of her and moaned in despair.

Morag was not bothered by this. Instead she pinned her gaze on the female death eater not wearing a mask or hood, picking her out as the probable leader. "Hey cunt!" she antagonized loudly, earning noises of surprise from the gathered mages, "get your hands off my, er, _precious person,_ and back away from my _throne_!"

The death eateress scoffed at the command. "_Your_ throne? What, do you plan to succeed your Lord? You, a mere princess?"

"You've got it exactly," Morag granted, smirking arrogantly. Her announcement of her intentions caused the light flock to draw in sharp, shocked breaths and the dark soldiers to hiss with enmity. Whispers erupted in the crowds.

Alecto gave the apparent princess a scornful once-over. "I must refuse, silly girl. This throne is reserved for my Lord. And as you are a member of the royal inheriting line, I must have my men kill you now. Soldiers, _attack her_!"

The twenty or so death eaters converged on the center group. Lisa screamed and ran to the side of the room where she was ignored. Morag, Colin, and Greg flung themselves into battle. The death eaters were experienced and disciplined, their dueling strategies fine-tuned and they did not exhibit many weaknesses, but Morag and her partners had creativity and spontaneity on their sides, and the death eaters ultimately found themselves out of their depth.

The beginning of the battle had the bounty hunter trio deflecting the dark wizards' rapid onslaught of offensive spells, but soon enough they were finding openings to get their own attacks in, and unlike the death eaters, they didn't run out of tricks.

Colin used his lithe body to dodge hexes with just the right timing to make death eaters get hit by their own spells. Greg mixed magical attacks with physical, which could not be blocked by shield charms, to their victims' alarm. Morag caught numerous enemies off guard when she threw their own dark spells right back at them, something they weren't expecting from a supposedly light witch. She went all out with bone shattering, entrail expelling, blood freezing, cleaving, and incendiary curses, her tactics being the messiest of her companions'. Before long her white robes were drenched with blood and a single splattering of it decorated one of her porcelain cheeks.

In the end the three of them stood over a scene of death and gore. Alecto was the only death eater left, beside one hanging back who looked like her brother, standing in the hall, and her rage-filled eyes bore into Morag's. Morag sneered at her and held out her wand like a pointer. "Duel me," she dared.

Alecto roared and bounded towards her, three deadly curses already leaving her wand, soon followed up by further dark spellcasting. Morag dodged, parried, and absorbed everything the dark witch threw at her. Finally she darted forward and landed an obscure Assyrian paralysis curse on the woman, who fell face-first on the floor and remained there. She began to scream at Morag with fury, calling her many indelicate terms, until Morag silenced her lazily. The defeated woman's twin ran to her side, but did not attempt vengeance.

The entire Great Hall's occupants gaped at Morag in mortification and awe. Then slowly the applause started.

She approached the throne at a stride, looking every inch the conquering warrior queen. Hopping up, she planted one foot on the seat and the other on an armrest, before turning to face the hall. All eyes were riveted in her direction.

"I claim my rightful throne! I, Lisa Turpin, princess of Hogwarts Castle, shall henceforth be the Queen of all Britain. Any who would contest my claim may step forward immediately!"

No one did. The Great Hall rang with their cheers. Morag was suddenly made aware of a presence entering her mind, but it was warm, not hostile. Her body tingled with magic as the Castle recognized her as the new monarch. The spirit of Hogwarts seemed to ask her permission for a task, and she understood what it wanted.

"Let the wards be reconstructed."


	2. Chapter 2

C H A P T E R 2

"Alecto Carrow, as you are guilty of treason, I sentence you to execution!" Morag declared, pointing an imperious finger at the fallen witch.

As freed Order members moved to surround her, Alecto screeched, "No! You can't do this!" She was still silenced though, so nobody heard her.

Except that Morag read her lips. "I think I can, seeing as I rule this lovely nation."

Alecto howled as her hair was grabbed and twisted and a wand pointed at her throat. Kingsley Shacklebolt had her in his grip. "My Lady, in what manner would you like her sentence dealt?" he asked smoothly.

Morag was interrupted before she could make a response. "Stop! You mustn't kill her!" cried Amycus, "I won't let you!" Morag gritted her teeth - she'd almost completely forgotten the brother. She was irritated to find he meant to cause trouble after all. "What do you plan to do?" she inquired haughtily.

Faster than lightning Amycus had his wand out. Kingsley was blasted across the room. "Stop him!" someone wearing Auror garb shouted. Amycus slung his sister over his shoulder and dashed from the room, sidestepping and leaping around the rain of light spells as he went.

"He's trying to leave the castle!" Greg blared, even as Morag leapt from the dais.

"Don't let 'em get to the gates!" she ordered the King's guards as she sprinted past them. Out the doors, she spotted Amycus headed for the exit. He was already halfway. Morag flung a tripping hex at his heels and then a summoning charm at his sisters robes. Amycus yelped as he face planted, and wormed around just in time to snatch at his sister, nabbing her by the forearms.

Morag growled and put more power behind her spell. Alecto was trapped in midair. Order members jogged past her. One of them, a severe woman with a steel grey bun and spectacles, incanted a string of Latin verbiage that set the gates creaking as they groaned inwards and dozens of locks snapped into place one after the other upon their closing.

Amycus suddenly let loose a curse which Morag missed the name of. She dove out of its way, but lost control of her summoner. Amycus threw his arms around Alecto once more and, seeing the front gates were shut and sealed, made a break for the stair atrium. Morag, Greg, and Colin pursued close behind.

Meanwhile

"Mr. Flitwick, thank goodness you're alright!" came a voice. The half-goblin turned, and was greeted with the sight of a strange girl, one with curly black hair and fur trimmed robes. He recalled that she'd come in with the princess and the other two, but had cowered from the ensuing fight.

"Do I know you?" he questioned her in puzzlement.

"Mr. Flitwick, it's me. _I'm_ Lisa Turpin, I'm the real princess of Hogwarts."

Filius gaped. The girl grinned cheerfully. "Excuse me for a moment, I have to-"

There was a shriek. Flitwick and Lisa both whirled. Two meters away, Susan Bones was hunched over as if in pain. She lifted her head, and blood streamed from her mouth. She collapsed to the floor, dead instantly. Blood pooled around her head, a gruesome halo.

The three hunters raced after the escaping death eaters, but Morag wasn't much worried. They were running _up_. How did Amycus expect to leave the castle this way? Colin busied himself casting numerous _Glisseo_s at the stairs ahead, but Amycus hopped over all those affected easily. He was fast despite the burden of transporting his twin.

After two flights Amycus made a feint and then darted down a corridor away from the atrium. The corridor had a wall full of windows. With a terrific crash, the fleeing wizard broke through the third. "The fuck?" uttered Morag in disbelief.

Greg flew out the jagged opening on his broom while Colin and Morag dashed to peer out. Amycus transformed midair into a turbulent, churning mass of black that zipped through the sky like a chaotic rocket. Greg attempted, futilely, to give chase. The dark form disappeared into the distance, faster than could be tracked. Greg returned and alighted on the window ledge, looking disgruntled. "He got away," he informed needlessly.

"Drat," was all Morag had to say.

When they returned to the Great Hall they found a sight they weren't expecting. Lisa, in Morag's body, was hunched and sobbing over the body of the princess doppelganger. The red haired girl was soaked by her own blood. Her eyes had yet to be closed, so Morag walked over and solemnly pushed shut the lids.

"Alecto got her with something. We didn't realize; it was too late," offered the short gobliny guy in explanation. Morag nodded gravely, as if she had known who this girl was. _That's... what, __one__casualty? Unless some of those Order members who got on the wrong end of some curses kick the bucket, I'd say our side is virtually unscathed. When do we get to celebrate?_

As if in answer to her thoughts, the monocle-wearing court guy told her nonchalantly, "The coronation is tomorrow."

Morag blinked.

Morning

Flitwick gazed balefully down at the princess who wasn't really the princess who was now Queen-to-be of all Britain. She was snoring in her enormous bed, the velvet comforter twisted around her body with her feet sticking out at the bottom. Sunlight streamed into the chamber, revealing the luxurious furniture and fixings. Lisa stood at Filius' side, clothed in pressed violet maid's robes adorned with much lace, a pleasant expression settled on her countenance.

"My Lady," Filius cleared his throat, "it is time for you to awake." Morag snored on. "My Lady, daytime is upon us. My _Lady_." He tried to shake her by the shoulder. She shrugged him off and turned over. Filius sighed.

He pulled out a toad (keeping it in his robe?) and opened his mouth. "CAULDRON TOIL, BUBBLE TROUBLE, SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY-"

"Aaaagghhh! What the _hell!"_ (Gregory and Colin traded glances out in the hall.)

Morag glared evilly at the pair before her. Lisa smiled glowingly back. "Rise and shine, my Lady. We welcome you to the day."

Morag looked up and down the form that used to belong to her. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked, glancing accusingly at the purple maid garment.

"I'm your new attendant," Lisa explained congenially.

"This is my niece, Miss Susannah Flitwick," Filius introduced. "She is at your service from now on, please take care of her." Morag raised an eyebrow and shrugged amiably. _So this is how it's gonna be_.

Later

Morag plunged into the cavernous bath in a move that would have caused splashes had the basin not been spelled against that. Lisa stood at the pumps, turning knobs to send jets of multi-colored soaps into the foamy bath water. Morag surfaced and sighed happily as she settled herself in the steaming pool. "So this is the royal treatment. I could sure as hell get used to this."

"I'm glad it's to your liking, milady," said Lisa generously. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Just the shampoo and whatever you got. My hair could use a scrub."

Lisa grabbed some bottles in compliance. Morag dimly noted that she'd gotten three, and thought that she would need just one of them. "Right, hand 'em over."

Lisa paused. "Ah, I was going to do the washing for you."

"Well there's no need for that," Morag scoffed, "I can wash my own hair."

"Yes, erm, but you do realize now that you are royalty you are not expected to." Lisa, as if to emphasize the point, stubbornly poured some scented oil from one of the bottles into her own hand. "This is my duty now." She attacked Morag's scalp with the shampoo.

"Jeez, whatever!" Morag decided not to protest. She sat patiently throughout the grooming. "So how come the coronation had to be _today_?" she broke the silence a little later.

"We need to make you Britain's official monarch as soon as possible. While Hogwarts may have already accepted you, and the people living in Hogwarts and our neighbor village of Hogsmeade agree that the throne is yours, there is a ceremony that must be seen to for your rulership to be set in stone."

"That's so annoying."

"It's tradition."

"And that's why."

There was a splash as Lisa jumped into the water, right in front of Morag. Morag yelped. "W-what are you doing, I'm _bathing here_!" (Gregory and Colin traded glances out in the hall.)

Lisa gazed at Morag, suddenly all serious. "I would appreciate it if you gave more respect to my country's customs. You're Queen of this land now, and it's up to you to set a shining example of nobility and leadership to the people. I'm counting on you. Please remember your vow." Lisa's tone was not reproachful, but pleading. She really loved her country a great deal, Morag could see.

Morag deflated. "Yeah yeah, I understand. Coronation today, can't wait."

Lisa seemed appeased, and Morag exhaled with relief. Something like affection appeared in her amethyst eyes.

When Morag finished her bath, Lisa cast a quick drying charm on them both and brought forth Morag's robes for the day. There was a white base robe and a red cape. Morag, still in a subdued mood, allowed Lisa to dress her. Lisa pulled her hair back in a diamond clasp.

They made their way down the spiral stair passage and exited through the gargoyle guarded entrance of the Royal Tower. They then made their way down flights of moving staircases within the atrium, and Morag was greeted by portraits of her supposed ancestors as they passed. All around her on the stairs and in the corridors she saw mages of varied young ages dressed in black robes with multi-colored tasseled armbands, patterning into four distinguishable crests. There were adults as well clad just the same but with added hooded capes bearing identical crests and colour schemes to their armbands. Morag gazed around at them.

"Those are..." she voiced.

"Students and scholars," Lisa replied. "The students live here year round to study magic. That generally takes them seven years. The scholars have completed their educations but return to do research."

"Ah yeah, I forgot there was a school here," Morag exclaimed.

"Mr. Flitwick is one of the professors," Lisa stated proudly.

"Say, didn't you go here before Greg?" Morag looked behind her at her trailing companions.

Greg grunted in affirmation. Lisa made a surprised noise and spun to look at him, seeing him in a new light. She did not recall ever laying eyes upon his visage before the previous day with the debacle in the Forbidden Forest, but it was not unthinkable that he had learned here.

"So what were your colours?" Morag asked amiably, still looking around at the interesting uniforms all these people had on.

"Green and silver," Gregory answered.

"You were a Slytherin?" Lisa breathed, wide-eyed.

Morag mistook the reaction. " 'That special?" she inquired excitedly. Greg looked uncomfortable.

"The Dark Lord was a Slytherin," Lisa confided quietly.

"OH," Morag realized. "Oh _him._" She laughed and tried to make the situation less awkward. "So he went here too? Wow, small world!" She privately wondered if maybe her friend had left for that reason.

Some students wearing black and yellow armbands bowed and curtsied to the travelling group, removing themselves from their path.

"It is said that Slytherins carry a certain wickedness in their hearts," Lisa went on sadly, as if she'd forgotten Greg was walking just behind her. "Something in them pushes them to seek darkness. We try to help them as much as possible, as soon as they are identified. We give them what guidance we can. It isn't always enough, but it's what we can do.

_That_ was it then, Morag decided, feeling just a bit repulsed. _That's why Greg quit, they treated him like a problem child! I'll have to make a few changes around here. _She glanced back at the other two hunters. Greg looked solemn, but traceably irritated. Colin raised a sardonic eyebrow, lip curled. Morag mused that Lisa must not _completely_ know what she was talking about, for she spoke of darkness as if it and evil were one and the same, yet she had not blinked an eye at any of Morag's dealings with her enemies... and there had been an _abundance_ of dark magic in the bounty hunter's arsenal. Lisa couldn't have _not noticed _that.

The quartet of young adults descended the final, short set of stairs. The doors to the Great Hall opened to the four of their own accord. Morag was instantly greeted by the sight of a thousand floating candles and an overcast sky seemingly obscuring the ceiling. Four long tables for the students, and the dais for the court. Black bodies rose to bow and to curtsey as she strode through the center aisle with her attendant and battle partners.

"I didn't see any students last night," Morag pointed out.

"They were hidden away in their dormitories," Lisa told her matter-of-factly.

Morag proceeded with her smirking and waving to her subjects, and Colin and Gregory unconsciously straightened their shoulders as they walked, awareness of new rank returning and pride subsequently expanding.

Morag sat down at her throne. This time there was a table before her. Colin and Greg took seats on either side of her and she convinced the others of the court that they were her new advisors. There was not much arguing to this point. Flitwick, former advisor to the king and not quite willing to be demoted, sat beyond Greg.

"You're really going through with this?" Colin asked her in a confidential murmur. "You know, ruling a country? Doesn't seem your style, all that responsibility for so many people."

"I know it's not my style," Morag assented conspiratorially, "but it's done. I'm not taking it back. Couldn't if I wanted to, really." Colin, remembering the magic from the night before, gold light threading itself between Lisa and Morag and sealing their fates, nodded.

Breakfast appeared on their table thanks to invisible house elves working diligently from their kitchen. Morag grinned and dug in with gusto, followed by her companions. Unfortunately her abominable table manners were witnessed by Filius.

After breakfast Morag suffered through a two hour long etiquette lesson with the short man, who seemed to take perverse delight in whacking her fingers every time she picked up the wrong silverware.

Dark Lord's Hideout

"My Lord, the coronation is this evening," proclaimed Alecto Carrow. Her pride had been bruised by the events of the failed invasion, but she stood tall before her master, ready to carry out his will - for she would not fail again. "There will be a parade just after, at sunset, in Hogsmeade village."

"Did you manage to get the parade route?" inquired Amycus.

"I have it right here," Alecto showed off the scroll proudly.

"Good," said the Dark Lord, his voice echoing coolly through the chamber, "confront her again tonight. Find out what her secret is. This new power she has come across is very unexpected. I must know more."

"Yes, Master."

Together three heads turned to peer at the massive Zodiac giant chained to the tall walls, rumbling with suppressed rage.

"Greg, carry me, I don't want to climb all these stairs," Morag complained pitiably.

"Morag, you're the strongest of us three," protested Colin, while Greg watched on with impassivity.

"Yeah, but that etiquette lesson has me beat-"

"Oh don't make me laugh!" Colin threw back.

"My Lady!" Morag turned. Lisa wore an earnest expression. "I will carry you!"

"Don't joke," she deadpanned.

"I - But I will!"

Morag heaved a sigh and began to trudge up the stairs as if Lisa had offered to someone else. They were the same stairs she, Colin, and Gregory had run up easily last time, but admittedly she had been on a power high then what with the bloodlust. Lessons in manners on the other hand sapped her energy right back out. Ergh, what a _drag_.

Back in her room, Morag was drilled by Lisa on the coronation proceedings, on what to say and when, and how to move when accepting the crown. Doubtlessly Flitwick would have taken the responsibility upon himself had he not had classes to teach, and gotten thoroughly distracted in the morning with the etiquette lesson. Morag thanked her lucky stars a thousand times that the duty had fallen to Lisa instead, who was a far more benevolent instructor.

The coronation took place in a massive chamber on the third floor. It seemed like the most ancient part of the castle to Morag, at least compared with what she'd seen of everything so far. The room was long and rectangular; the walls, ceiling and floors hummed with sentience. Though it was supposedly on the the third floor of the castle, the chamber's rune-carved limestone pillars and chill air nearly had the young woman convinced she was deep underground.

The torch-lit ambience made her think nostalgically of druids and midnight rituals. The whole feel of the place was in sharp contrast with what she would associate with light wizardry settings. Not that she minded. But she wondered that the milling crowds of light mages didn't.

"Is she for real? Going to be our new queen? Kind of young, don't you think..."

"I always thought Prince Cedric would return and take the throne..."

"Well he missed his chance, didn't he? After all wasn't it Princess Lisa who protected us last night? Oh, and you should have seen her..."

Morag snorted as she listened. Well of course they would be too busy _gossiping_.

The students and scholars, the royal court and citizens from the village, were taking seats on the long stretch of stairs like they were at a Greek amphitheatre. Only persons of rank or importance had been given chairs and could sit to the sides of the lowest level, backs to the walls, to watch the proceedings. And lastly some ghosts were socializing up by the ceiling.

Irma Pince stood at the head of the room, tall and eminent in blackest of black robes, ornamented with feathers. The woman appeared very distinguished as she offered her benevolent smile to the room at large. This was the single most important thing she would probably ever do, and she knew it.

Morag knelt before the librarian; from her position she could see the diadem in Irma Pince's hands but not her face.

"Princess Lisa Ingrid Turpin, grandniece to the late Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord of the Light, do you swear to serve your country and your people, to uphold the honour of our great land, do all within your power to drive out our enemies and bring prosperity to our handsome kingdom..."

Flitwick leaned over to the real Lisa and whispered, "Princess! (She looked at him) Just who is this woman who is accepting your throne and your crown? Where did she come from?"

"That lady is Morag Macdougal. She's a-"

"The _Bounty Hunter_?"

Lisa blinked and swiftly cast a silencing ward, before their hushed conversation could disturb anyone. Flitwick took the opportunity to begin moaning, "This is _terrible. _Of all people to take up Britain's monarchy... tell me, princess, why did you not just tell the court who you really are? We could have avoided-"

"It was not possible, Uncle," Lisa loved being able to call him that. "I haven't told you the whole story yet. She first wouldn't agree to save the castle without payment. I suppose you've heard of her, so you'll understand..."

Flitwick winced and nodded.

"But then she would accept none of the payments I offered to her, no matter how great, and I was prepared to offer _everything_, empty _all_ of our vaults..."

Flitwick was looking distinctly pained by this point.

"So I instead offered... myself. All of me, to order around, to obey her every will and wish." Lisa chuckled. "I suppose you could say I gave her my soul."

Seeing that the horror-struck half-goblin was looking ready to jump into a tirade, she brought down the silencing ward and gave him an expression of warning.

"Do you realize what you have done?" he hissed, distressedly.

Lisa pinned him with reproving eyes. "I saved us, Mr. Flitwick. I saved Castle Hogwarts and Britain with it. Susan died to protect this nation. I have taken the name Susannah to honour her, and I am prepared to sacrifice whatever I must for these people, just as she did. You saw Morag fight last night. She keeps to her vow."

Flitwick shook his head unhappily. Just because Morag the Murderess was good at sowing death and making her foes piss themselves did not mean she was fit to rule the country.

"...Then by the power vested in me as Hogwarts Castle's keeper of records, I crown thee Lisa Ingrid Turpin, Queen of all Britain and Lady of the Light. May magic recognize you as such." Madam Pince lowered the diadem onto Morag's head. Two gems, slightly too dark to be diamonds, hung down from its middle and settled on Morag's forehead. Morag stood.

The spectators erupted into cheers, and the whole audience leapt to its feet, all applauding. Emotional women laughed and teared up, men whooped and whistled or pulled toddlers onto shoulders, and the youngsters wearing student robes shot colourful rains of sparks from their wands.

Morag had turned to stare at the uproarious crowd in bemusement. But, inspired by the cheering, she smirked and threw her arms up, sending a sparks display of her own - a glittering, golden dragon - from her brand new wand of elder. It flew over the heads of the citizens, scattering the ghosts at the top of the room. The noise magnified even more as she did this.

Pointing the elder wand to her throat, she nonverbally cast a _Sonorous_. "That's right, take a look at your new Queen! I'm in charge here now! _ALL HAIL ME!"_

Flitwick looked faint, even as the masses eagerly acquiesced to her commands.

"_ALL HAIL LADY LISA THE BLOOD QUEEN!"_

Morag waved to the villagers as they traveled down Hogsmeade's main street in a richly decorated, thestral-pulled open-air carriage. Lisa sat beside her and the two of them had the carriage to themselves in the procession. Aurors marched before and behind them and there were other carriages that transported the court officials that apparently had business being in the parade. Colin and Gregory were with their "fellow advisor" Flitwick in the next carriage up.

Some kids ran alongside the procession and pointed excitedly at the cart carrying the fireworks that were for later. A small girl and her kneazle spotted the Queen and she beamed cutely at her, showing the gap in her teeth. Morag waved back at the girl warmly, completely forgetting to be fearsome. The behavior of the bounty hunter heartened Lisa.

Morag caught sight of Lisa's knowing grin and flushed slightly, the situation catching up. "Do you do this a lot?" she asked.

"Do what?" Lisa inquired pleasantly.

"You know," Morag searched for words, "d'you royals go out and see people often?"

"From time to time. Most often in Hogsmeade but we may visit the cities and give addresses and such. I even got to go to London two years ago. It was fabulous."

"Oh," replied Morag. Her eyes drifted. "That's different."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I've been to other places," Morag explained, "other countries, and their monarchs like to hide away in their palaces and things... but this, I like this." A woman tossed flower petals out of an upper floor window. Morag laughed and reached up, let the petals fall through her fingers. "These people really, really like you. And you know what, they're right to."

Lisa gazed at Morag, eyes thick with some emotion. Morag gazed back.

A shop up the street exploded.

Moments Before

"My Lord, the procession has just passed the bookshop," spoke Alecto from the window where she prolonged a far-seeing spell.

Voldemort sat in the middle of the Shrieking Shack - which they had temporarily moved to - in a meditative position. "How many Aurors?"

"Just two dozen in the immediate vicinity."

Rumbling growls sounded from beneath the floorboards. Amycus emerged from the passageway, wiping sweat from his brow. "My Lord, the beast is hungry," he relayed tentatively.

"Then let it feed," the Dark Lord instructed ominously.

A vicious smirk spread on Alecto's face. She turned to Amycus. "Come on, brother. It's time to apparate."

Present

A Zodiac creature had burst through (and demolished entirely) the quill shop up the road. It roared mightily, and chaos quickly took reign in the crowded street, with the panicking parade-watchers apparating or otherwise fleeing away. The remains of the quill shop were somehow, inexplicably, on fire.

Queen and attendant had leapt from their chariot and rushed up to join Colin, Gregory, and Filius. The Aurors had already engaged the monster in battle, and the poor outclassed fighters were being tossed around like abused remembralls. Morag twisted her hand to bring out the elder wand, her gaze sharp on her target, and she licked her lips and tasted the burning air.

"Your Majesty is looking far too happy," grumbled Flitwick. He was ignored.

"What's that thing doing out of the Forbidden Forest?" Gregory questioned.

"Do you have to ask?" Morag returned, but not rudely. "It's obvious that that Voldemort guy has sent this thing to kill me." She tore off her red cloak and flung it aside. "He shouldn't have even tried; I'll take it out with the same spell I used before: Diffindo Maximus!"

But the amplified severing charm only partially worked. A gash opened up on the creature's torso, further enraging the beast, however meanwhile the majority of the spell was absorbed by a magical shield that suddenly popped into existence around the furious giant.

This at least obliterated any remaining doubts as to whether this was an ordinary attack by a rampaging animal from the wild or a plot. Magical creatures might have spell resistant hides or skins but they did not create magic barriers around themselves. The monster suddenly bulged up and grew 2 meters in height.

"Mor- my Lady!" Colin corrected himself barely. "Keep it busy; I'll find the one casting enhancements."

"Make it fast!" Morag encouraged impatiently. Colin was off. Morag began to throw dark curses of increasingly sinister quality, and Greg had transfigured a javelin which he sent torpedoing at the great beast. These still had only some but not a lot of effect on it. And they were forced to switch tactics when the Zodiac giant grabbed up a shrieking 5 months pregnant witch.

Alecto and Amycus had retreated from the wreckage of the quill shop and were standing atop the roof of the exotic plants store. Amycus had just finished the chain incantation for the strength enhancement he'd used on dear Mr. Big-and-Ugly while his twin sister jubilantly threw this and that curse at running passersby who were trying to escape through the alleyways. Amycus breathed heavily, feeling his energy sapped out with his completed spellwork.

"Take that!" Alecto cackled, cursing a teenager to get drug down through the road, till he was almost buried, the cobblestones being at the level of his neck. The boy looked terrified.

"Despicable," Colin added his two cents from behind. Brother and sister whirled.

"I fought one of these Zodiac beasts just yesterday," Colin went on, completely at his ease, unlike the two opposers who'd tensed up at his arrival. "They're rare enough as it is; to see two in the last 24 hours..." He twirled his wand. "Where did you get it?"

Amycus did not even see the nonverbal spell coming, and so could not react to counter it. When it hit, he moaned and bent over, clutching his stomach and ribs.

Alecto screeched and prepared to curse Colin flat.

"I'd get him a mediwitch," said Colin calmly, "like, now. I'm not telling you what I used."

Alecto gave him a final murderous look and snatched her brother by his black cloak, apparating them both.

When the Zodiac creature shrank back down, Gregory was ready with a _Levicorpus_ to catch the pregnant woman as soon as she had fallen from the weakened monster's fingertips. That was all Morag needed to begin her full assault.

With demonic speed she bulleted at the tusked giant. A solar blast fried its facial features and incapacitated most of its senses that way. The beast howled. It proved resistant to the bludgeoning curse, but not the _Sectumsempra_. This did the rest of the work of her earlier _Diffindo, _vertically splitting the massive beast. This should have been enough; already the right side of the creature's body was peeling away, sticky and red, some blood was streaming down from the exposed innards - but this was not enough for the hunter Queen. She had entered a dark magic high. This can happen when one indulges in too much dark offensive magic.

Morag's violet eyes glowed and her face looked positively evil as she continued to batter away at the being which had died sometime during her onslaught. She didn't notice; her spells continued to eat away at the hulking carcass's skin. Greg was looking very worried, Flitwick mortified, and an alarmed Lisa was calling Morag's name and trying to get her to hear her.

The same little girl dashed out of a nearby building chasing the same kneazle. Morag's attention turned, and before anyone knew it she had cast a curse - which one, nobody knew, for it had not been out loud - at the small figure. This little girl gasped and closed tightly her eyes, clutching her cat.

Lisa threw herself into the path of the curse, her shadow descending over the little girl who looked up. Lisa held her arms to either side, expression determined. Morag's eyes widened; she thrust out her will power frantically. The spell froze in mid air.

Silence as the two females looked at each other. The stopped spell vanished. Morag released a shuddering breath, and suddenly found herself in Lisa's arms. "You're back, it's done, your fight is over..." Lisa murmured to her. Morag closed her eyes and leant into the embrace. She was abruptly overwhelmed with shame. She didn't know what'd happened.

Of course, neither did anybody else. As survivors emerged from their refuges inside of buildings, they began to clap for Morag. Nearly none had witnessed the final near-fatal exchange, they had only seen their Queen take down a gigantic magic beast and save the town. The villagers were overcome with gratitude and reaffirmed loyalty.

Morag at length forced herself to face the people. They beamed at her. The little girl and her cat had not left. The way the girl was shyly smiling at Morag nearly caused her to lose her composure entirely.

Aurors gathered the injured. Members of the court went home to the castle to nurse their imagined ails, congratulate their (non-)bravery, and take bubble baths. Presently the quintet - Morag, Lisa, and the boys - were reunited.

That night

Mr. Flitwick had ordered tea from a house elf for himself and his juniors (Colin... Creepy? and Gregory Goyle, his old student). While Gregory sipped the Earl Grey contentedly, Colin pushed his away, disinterested.

"I could have gotten you coffee if you prefer it," Flitwick pointed out. Colin just rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to bother with these pleasantries, old man, we all here know you view us as intruders."

"On the contrary," Filius countered gravely, "if you can keep a handle on that... partner of yours, I'm nothing but grateful."

Colin narrowed his eyes. "You do not trust our mistress-"

"_Heavens_, no!"

Greg looked uneasily between the other two males.

Colin said angrily, "She defended a whole village today and saved many lives-"

"She nearly slew that child at the end of it!"

"That's not her!"

"Morag doesn't hurt children," Gregory interceded finally.

Flitwick gaped. "But didn't you see that-"

"Gregory's right. Morag would never hurt a kid," Colin reiterated with solid certainty. "Something happened to her today, made her go berserk. I could tell you what, but really I'd rather you just butt out."

The Royal Tower

"The townspeople are singing your praises milady."

"Stop undressing me, Lisa."

"It's my job. Tradition-"

"Tradition _againnn_..." Morag whinged.

Lisa chuckled. "Please get some sleep, your Majesty. If tomorrow is as eventful as these last two days, the kingdom will need its Queen at her best."

Morag grumped. Once the soft nightgown was pulled over her head she got beneath the luxurious bed cover.

"You did a lot of good today." Said Lisa's quiet voice. A frowning Morag privately disagreed, but Lisa could not see her frown from where she stood in the doorway. Candles put out with a murmured latin word, Lisa exited the bedchamber.

Left alone, Morag wondered to herself if all she was good at was mindless destruction.


End file.
